


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 17: Trials & Tribulations: The King of Cordonia

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 17: Trials & Tribulations: The King of Cordonia

Liam is taken aback by his surroundings and stumbles to the ground. Kenna and Lia help him up and sit him at the foot of Lia’s bed. The Ducitorian Queen presses her thumb to his forehead, and a white light emanates from her touch. When she stops, he takes a moment to gather his breath. As he looks around, the realization hits him like a gust of wind.

“You… you’re Queen Kenna of Stormholt.”

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes; he then pinches himself, sure that he’s in a dream.

“He seems fine to me,” Val says walking out of the room, “if you need me, I’ll be… anywhere else.”

“That was Queen Val,” says Liam, slapping himself, “no, no, no. This isn’t real. This is some sort of trick. And those images you showed me. Death, destruction… Azura. This is all wrong. Please forgive me, but this is all wrong. I must go back home.”

Kenna sits next to him, taking his hand in hers, “I know this must be an extraordinary situation, but I promise we brought you here for a reason.” She stands up, pacing the room, “I won’t lie to you, Liam. This is a desperate time for us. We will soon face a powerful enemy while our own forces are fractured. What we need right now is a hero.” She sits back down, looking him straight in the eye, “I believe you are that hero and fate has called you to bring us back together; to reinspire our side to vanquish this wretched foe once and for all, bringing peace to The Five Kingdoms and beyond.”

With his face in his hands, he sighs, as though carrying a great weight. “Are you sure I’m the one you want?” Liam asks her, “don’t get me wrong. All my life, I fantasized about fighting alongside the legendary Queens of Stormholt and their allies, but I don’t know if I’m capable of doing everything you need from me.”

“You are,” Lia interjects, “I saw your heart, King Liam, and I saw honor courage that few can match. With you on our side, we can win. Only a united and spirited opposition can defeat my mother, and you know how to do that for a people. Besides, you have knowledge of the future. Surely this will benefit us.”

He gets up and looks out the window, “I read about her as a child,” He looks back at Kenna, “if the books are right about her, then you’d best prepare for an invasion. According to the legends, she attacks Stormholt not long after the destruction of Aurelia.”

Lia lays down on the bed, and Kenna paces the room. “This isn’t exactly unexpected,” she says as she thinks, “but I suppose it’s nice to know for a fact where she’s going. What else do you know about her?”

“Not much I’m afraid,” he says stroking his chin, “if I recall correctly, emotion has a profound impact on her power. I know she seeks out Val for her capacity to love. Perhaps that love is our hope for victory.”

Kenna sighs, “I’m afraid things aren’t looking that way right now. These days, hope is in short supply.”

Liam’s body stiffens, “with all due respect Queen Kenna, I don’t accept that,” he takes her by the shoulders, “all my life, I’ve looked up to you, Queen Val… all of you! The adventures I’ve read about and the love that knows no end between you and Queen Val is the stuff of legend. The leaders of this era are to be a bright light of hope in an otherwise dark time. I’m a better king because of your legend; please be the Queen I know you already are.”

Kenna shakes her head, “surely you must know what’s going on with Val and me.”

“I do,” he says with a nod, “the great debate of the Aurelian refugee crisis. Queen Kenna, you must talk to your wife. You may be right on this issue, but she’s still your partner and deserves involvement with major policy decisions.” 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” Kenna says with a sigh, “I let my pride cloud my better judgment. She gives him a hug, “thank you, King Liam, your counsel is wise. I’ll talk to Val right now, but in the meantime, perhaps you would like to meet the others. Most of them could use your sage advice.”

He thinks for a moment, “yes, Queen Annelyse and King Tevan are not on speaking terms, are they? I’ll be happy to lend my assistance.”

Kenna smiles. She knows that fate called upon King Liam to help in their darkest hour; that he will lead them back to hope. And for the first time in months, Kenna knows that the forces of good will triumph.


End file.
